


Окончания

by blackfilm



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill 2 - Fandom
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama, каноничные упоминания суицида
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Три концовки, три судьбы.





	

1\. Leave

 

Я приехал в этот город с глубоким внутренним убеждением, что не заслуживаю жизни. Но, как и все слабые люди, я продолжал цепляться за надежду, любую, самую призрачную. Я не мог взять и закончить все разом. 

Сколько себя помню, я всегда был слаб. 

Думаю, моя слабость родилась из страха: я боялся будущего, громадного, грозного, не имеющего обозримого края будущего, где я буду заперт – пойман, один на один, как заключенный в тюрьме – с Мэри и ее болезнью. Хотя с некоторым ужасом я начинал замечать, что все чаще и чаще я не могу отделить Мэри – ту Мэри, что я хорошо знал, Мэри, которую я любил – от ее болезни. Они стали одним, пыточным механизмом боли и страдания, замкнутом на самом себе. Часто она сидела в нашей спальне, погруженная в себя, в свою боль, прислушиваясь к какой-то своей внутренней тайной жизни, куда мне не было хода – и, стыдно сказать, я ревновал ее. Как капризный ребенок, я ревновал ее к ее смертельной болезни. С каждым днем она отдалялась все дальше от меня – оставаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Она никогда не говорила мне, что больна.  
Не скрывала, но и не говорила. Боялась того, что я оставлю ее?

Она не говорила, но я знал.

Я знал, когда делал ей предложение. По странному совпадению, это случилось одновременно: я сделал ей предложение и упомянул ее болезнь. В первый раз я обозначил ее присутствие в нашей жизни. Хотя и раньше – всегда – она была тенью между нами, но именно я дал тени плоть. Как маг, я вдохнул темный дух в ее тело.

Вина всегда на том, кто произносит первое слово.

Знаете, я любил ее тело. Неприлично говорить так о Мэри, тем более об умершей Мэри, но я действительно любил ее тело. Она не любила. Она всегда стеснялась, юбки до колена, закрытые кофточки в цветочек, погашенный свет в спальне. Мой пыл не убеждал ее. Скорее пугал. И тогда мне пришлось сделать вид, что я его не испытываю. 

Иногда я думал, что, может быть, она рада, что болезнь избавила ее от необходимости спать со мной, со своим мужем. Горькие, озлобленные мысли. Я был мерзок себе, но ничего не мог поделать. Вина, казалось, пропитала все мое существование. Я был виновен, что здоров, я был виновен, что хочу ее, я был виновен, виновен, виновен.

Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners.

Никогда не был верующим. Но я молился во тьме ночи, лежа без сна, слушая ее кашель. 

Сны мои приобрели мрачный оттенок и стали пропитаны враждебностью. Один я помню и сейчас: я иду по длинной галерее, а затем открываю дверь, ведущую во внутренние помещения. В одной из комнат с низкими потолками я вижу Мэри, сидящую на стуле. Напротив нее сидит немецкая овчарка, и я каким-то образом знаю, что произойдет в следующий момент. Я хочу сказать Мэри «замри», но мои губы запечатаны. Овчарка бросается к ней, и ее белые зубы смыкаются на щеке Мэри. Я смотрю с немым ужасом, как пес без усилий отрывает плоть с ее лица, и ничего не могу сделать. В ее взгляде страдание, но я не могу даже пошевелиться, я парализован осознанием, что _эту потерю уже не возместить_.

Драгоценное время ускользает из моих пальцев.

В тот момент я понял, что останусь один. В конце я останусь один. И это меня напугало. Не смерть, но одиночество. 

Никогда раньше я не мог быть откровенным с собой. Горькие чувства копились, как желчь, подступали к горлу, и мне было необходимо излить их. Я стал вести дневник.

Дневник придал неожиданное измерение происходящему. История Мэри стала всего лишь еще одной трагедией в череде человеческих жизней, а я стал будто бы журналистом, ищущим дешевых сенсаций. Но я не мог прекратить, сам не знаю, почему. Только низводя Мэри до объекта наблюдения, я мог как-то вернуть себе контроль над своей жизнью. Или видимость контроля. 

Я был слишком напуган.

Запись от 7 февраля:

_«я выдаю свои болезненные, навязчивые поиски любых проявлений ее болезни за страстность любовника. "почему ты все смотришь на меня", сказала она, и я солгал, я сказал: "ты единственное, на что действительно стоит смотреть"_

_дневник – настоящий обличитель, главная улика против меня, каталог всех моих преступных помыслов»._

Запись от 19 марта:

_«медсестра зашла в палату взять кровь, и на выходе столкнулась со мной. простая случайность, нечаянное касание, и все, о чем я мог думать следующую пару часов – мягкость ее груди и чуть дрогнувшие губы, когда она отпрянула от меня. она испугалась – но чего? моей реакции? ожидала ли она увидеть в моих глазах возмущение аморальностью ее поступка, почти что граничащим по своей дерзости с совокуплением на свежевыкопанной могиле?_

_почти все медсестры тут католички. интересно, как часто их затаскивают в подсобное помещение в конце коридора и жалуются ли они на домогательства начальству._

_никак не могу запомнить их лица»._

Доктора говорили, что ее болезнь не заразна. «Тем не менее, мы советуем соблюдать следующие меры предосторожности...» Я кивал, делал вид, что слушаю. Мне было плевать. Я просто не представлял жизни без нее. Это казалось абсурдным.

Дело в том, что я любил ее. Любил больше жизни.

Почему я выбрал ее, из всех женщин? Я не знаю. Но я не мог ее оставить, никогда бы не смог. «Вы такой хороший человек, Джеймс», – говорили мне. «Вы так заботитесь о ней». Как мог я объяснить этим идиотам, что я заботился не о ней, а о себе? Я хотел спасти ее, лишь чтобы сохранить ее тут, рядом, с собой. Но я переоценил свои силы, и… я сломался. Это было как затмение, я видел себя со стороны, но не мог остановить.

Мэри.

Я мог подарить тебе что угодно, но я подарил тебе смерть.

Простила бы ты меня? Простила бы, если могла? Бесполезно об этом думать. Но я верю, что ты не заслуживала всех этих бессмысленных страданий, и с этой верой я наконец беру на себя ответственность за все зло, что причинил тебе, за все то, что не сказал, когда мог, за свой мелкий эгоизм и в горе, и в радости. Я был так мелочен, невыносимо зациклен на себе перед лицом неизбежности. Но я знаю, что ты все равно любила меня – несмотря ни на что. Любила до последнего дня. Любила, даже когда ненавидела.

Я верю в искупление.

Меня зовут Джеймс Сандерленд, и я приехал в этот город с целью умереть, но теперь покидаю его, чтобы жить.

 

–

2\. Maria

 

У скамейки на набережной по-прежнему клубился густой туман. Он не мог видеть поверхность озера, но все равно чувствовал его; ощущение озера передавалось через водяную взвесь в воздухе, через холодный воздух, равномерно наполняющий его легкие, оно таилось в тонкой пленке воды, оседающей на его коже. Он утер лицо.

Он был убийцей, но почему-то мысль не вызывала сильных чувств. Все случившееся с Мэри как будто произошло в какой-то другой жизни, с другим Джеймсом, на которого он был похож лишь внешне. Двойник. Джеймс-убийца был его двойником, как Мария была двойником его мертвой жены. Он хотел оставить все, связанное со смертью, в прошлом. Он хотел для себя – и для нее – иного будущего.

Пусть она была соткана из морока этого проклятого города – в это было сложно поверить, когда она сидела рядом, живая, теплая, и редкие облачка пара выдавали ее глубокое дыхание. И он запрещал себе верить: обман или несбыточная мечта, он все равно был готов рискнуть всем ради этой женщины. Он видел ее гибель, и он пытался бы спасти ее снова, безнадежно, обреченно, бессмысленно столько раз, сколько потребовалось бы. Смерть и воскрешение, в бесконечном цикле. Она была его единственной надеждой на исправление ошибок. И в этот раз все будет по-другому. В этот раз он не допустит краха.

Она подвинулась на скамейке, смещаясь чуть вперед. Новая мысль всплыла в его сознании: интересно, носит ли она нижнее белье под этой мини-юбкой?  
И если да, то какое.   
И если нет, то что она сделает, осмелься он завести руку ей между ног. Закричит ли она? Ударит его? Застынет на месте, как безмолвный манекен? 

Его холодные мысли были похожи на сырой туман, медленно вползающий в трещины здания. В худшем варианте он бы мог использовать ее. Он бы мог использовать ее, как манекен. Но он не будет.

– Скажи, Джеймс... ты считаешь себя хорошим человеком?

Она говорила так, словно просто продолжала давний разговор. Он, удивленный, посмотрел в ее спокойное лицо, и она встретила его взгляд прямо и открыто. 

– Да. Думаю, да – по большому счету. Ты не согласна?

Она изучала его своими нереально голубыми, будто кукольными, глазами. И заключила неожиданно серьезно:

– Я думаю, что для таких людей, как ты, нет спасения. Я думаю, что твое сердце обречено на ад.

Эти слова огорошили его. Холодок пробежал по спине. После долгой паузы он цинично хмыкнул, пытаясь скрыть страх:

– К чему я вообще спрашиваю. Ты ведь не можешь сказать мне ничего, что я бы уже не знал.

Он резко поднялся со скамейки:

– Я собираюсь уехать отсюда – и никогда не возвращаться. Ты со мной?

– А Мэри?

– Мэри мертва, – еще свежее, теплящееся в памяти воспоминание: он бьет с размаху прикладом голову монстра на крыше. – Она мертва. 

Он не сказал Марии, что убил Мэри. Ее это не касалось.

– С ней все кончено. Но для нас...   
Мы можем начать все заново.

– Где Лора? Ты ее видел? Что с ней стало?

Он отвел глаза:

– Я не знаю.

Его тон был слишком холоден. Его раздражали ее потуги на участие, как у второсортной актрисы, пытающейся войти в образ. Что в ней вообще было человеческого? Она могла быть таким же монстром, как и все прочие. Но она плакала, он заметил краем глаза слезы, катящиеся по ее щекам, и это убедило его. Ее слабость убедила его, что он должен спасти ее – ее уязвимость была единственным, что могло тронуть его сердце.

– Я уверен, что с ней все в порядке, – сказал он, просто чтобы утешить ее. – Она ребенок и не видит зла.

Мария подняла на него мокрые от слез глаза с растекшейся подводкой. Она была порождением его желания – и мечты клерка средних лет были примитивны. Он был вынужден посмотреть в глаза своему желанию, и он возненавидел ее за это. Никто не любит свое честное отражение.

– Утрись, – он протянул ей платок. «А то выглядишь как кающаяся шлюха», мысленно добавил он.

– Я согласна, – неожиданно сказала она и крепко ухватилась за его протянутую руку. Ярко-красные ногти зияли как кровавые раны. – Мне совсем некуда больше идти. 

И они пошли вместе.

 

–

3\. In water

_И он сказал: если Господь заботится обо всех своих созданиях, то где же место для меня? Могу ли я знать будущее, и если знаю его, то кто я в нем?_

_И он сел на камушек печали и думал о силках прошлого. И он видел ясно и отчетливо привязанности, которые не разрубить тупой штукой смертью, но которые ей укрепляются и становятся подобны мокрому узлу._

_Он открыл глаза, но беспроглядный мрак остался._

 

Он смотрел на нее неотрывно. Заострившийся, птичий профиль. Тонкая кожа. Легкий пух волос, покачивающийся от малейшего ветра.

Зачем город являл ему Марию, снова и снова? Она не была нужна ему. Она была только подделкой. Все, что ему когда-либо было нужно, покоилось в его объятьях. Он нежно смахнул прядь с щеки жены.

– Я больше тебя не покину, – прошептал он ей. – Прости, что так долго.

Он поцеловал ее в холодный лоб. В памяти всплыло начало какой-то статьи из старого научно-популярного журнала. «На дне океана всегда холодно, темно и тихо», было написано там. Звучало неплохо. Очень похоже на спокойное место.

Он был уверен, что заслужил, что _выстрадал_ право быть с ней.

Он чувствовал воодушевление. Аккуратно посадил ее на пассажирское место и пружинистым шагом обошел автомобиль. Давно он не испытывал такого душевного подъема, пальцы подрагивали от предвкушения, когда он вставлял ключ в замок зажигания.

Машина завелась со второго раза. Старая развалюха – но она могла еще выжимать до девяноста миль в час. Больше от нее и не требовалось.

– Скоро все закончится, – сказал он с облегчением то ли себе, то ли ей. И Мэри – Мэри ему улыбнулась.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и пристегнулся.


End file.
